roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
2010
This is a timeline of events that occurred in 2010. 2010 January 7th * Iron Man tracks a shipment down of first generation Tellor Propellant Rifles, made by Stark Industries. The weapons were set to be destroyed after Tony Stark made the decision to no longer provide any weapons. Instead, the shipment got diverted by a hacker to a different location. While the shipments gets unloaded, Iron Man stops the guards and destroys the weapons. * Meanwhile Pepper Potts and Jesse try to track down the hacker but he left no trace. * On her break, Jesse gets an email and thinks it is from her aunt but appeared empty when opening it. 9th * Jesse discovers that the email was sent by hackers who mined her computer, scanned her passwords and got access to the main frame of Stark Industries. The hackers exploited Stark by pretending to be him by stealing his online identity, buying expensive art, philanthropic funding and spending money on extravagant parties. Stark is able to track down the coding from the mail downloaded by Jesse to Genoa in Italy. 10th * Iron Man arrives at a local carnival in Genoa which is sponsored by Stark's own money via the hackers. While he circles the carnival he is spotted by Ten Rings insurgents lead by the hacker Cordo Gaines. * Having the rest of the stolen weapon shipment, they start shooting at Iron Man and when they use a rocket launcher, Iron Man is taken down to the ground. But the weapons are supplied with Stark Industries chips and Iron Man is able to remotely turn the weapons down. Cordo Gaines and his men get arrested while Iron Man extends the carnival with another week and calls Pepper to come over. 21st * Nick Fury sends in a team of United States Navy SEALs to board a ship controlled by the Ten Rings in the port of Aden. However, Iron Man suddenly appears and attacks the terrorists killing them and saving the SEALs. * Iron Man returns to his mansion and informs Pepper Potts about the recent events. February 18th * As Tony Stark continues to operate as Iron Man, he brings about a period of relative peace and is credited with stabilising East-West relations, while maintaining a partying lifestyle. 22nd * Tony Stark's main target in his operations as Iron Man are the Ten Rings, who are based in Pavlodar, Kabul, and the Gulf of Aden. He saves an airman in the Congo who was test-piloting a vehicle designed by Justin Hammer under the orders of Thaddeus Ross. However, Stark realizes the palladium core of his Arc Reactor is slowly poisoning him, and while he searches for a cure he keeps his condition a secret. March 4th * Tony Stark trials a new system for the Iron Man suit's delivery, but it fails. 19th * Test subjects are chosen for Project T.A.H.I.T.I., and they undergo the trials. Their results are monitored over the following weeks. 30th * The first promotional video is released for the upcoming "Stark Expo 2010" in Flushing Meadows, New York City, due to start on May 7, 2010. A website is launched to accompany the announcement to promote the exposition - the first Stark Expo since 1974. * Along with the site and first video, Stark Expo 2010 releases an old promotional video for Stark Expo 74, the last Expo until now, advertising it as a "dream of tomorrow, realized today," and featuring Howard Stark. The old video invites viewers to join them for the opening in April 1974. April 1st * In Germany, Tony Stark is on a business trip to make a partnership between Stark Industries and Gorani Insurance. He is stopped on the road by a policeman, who tells him that 15 million dollars’ worth of paintings have been stolen from a museum and describes the car of the thieves; he then lets Stark pass. * Later, Stark fixes the flat tire of a young woman. Further along the road he discovers a car matching the description of the car the policemen described earlier. Stark opens the trunk and finds all the paintings inside. The criminals return and open fire on Stark, but he fends them off with the glove of the Mark IV Iron Man armor. He manages to return the paintings to the museum and get to the meeting, where he meets the same woman whose tire he repaired. * The woman is Evetta Gorani, the heir to Gorani Insurance. Her father and Gorani Insurance's current president Michael Gorani explains to him that the the paintings he recovered were insured by Gorani, meaning Stark saved the company over one hundred million dollars. He successfully starts a business partnership with Gorani. 5th * In Melbourne, Australia, Cordco films its annual product presentation. Managing director Karl Oakley demonstrates a sonic fire extinguisher, adapted from Iron Man Mark IV technology for the upcoming Stark Expo 2010. 7th * AccuTech release their video for Stark Expo 2010, in which CEO Charles Healey introduces the HazTech Exoskeleton, which is further discussed by Klaus Haas, head of Research and Development, explaining its uses for rehabilitative purposes. 12th * 158 days since his last "incident", having now settled in Rocinha, Brazil, Bruce Banner has an accident that causes a drop of his blood to fall into a soda bottle. He sends a sample of his blood to Samuel Sterns, who conducts further experiments with it outside of the analysis that Banner needs. 17th * Cordco release the video of their Melbourne presentation 12 days prior, the fourth video released for Stark Expo 2010. 21st * The test subjects for Project T.A.H.I.T.I. begin to go insane. The decision is made to alter their memories so they do not have to live with their trauma, but in the process they have to be given false memories and new identities. Agent Rebecca Stevens is declared deceased from cancer, and given a new life as "Janice Robbins". 23rd * Stark-Fujikawa releases the final video in the leadup to the opening of Stark Expo 2010 in a fortnight, demonstrating the virtual reality Heads Up Display glasses "Stark HUD 2020" on the streets of Tokyo, and filming the reactions of impressed users. May 7th * The 2010 Stark Expo has its opening ceremony, and is due to then run for a year, followed by a closing ceremony. * Stark is summoned to a senate hearing the next day. 8th * Tony Stark appears before the Senate Armed Services Committee's Weaponized Suit Defense Program Hearings. These are chaired by Pennsylvania Senator Stern, who urges him to give the Iron Man suit, built six months ago, to the military, and calls Lt. Col. James Rhodes and Hammer Industries CEO Justin Hammer to testify against him. Stark refuses to surrender the suit, pointing out that although North Korea and Iran are working to replicate the technology, they are years away from being able to do so. He also reveals Hammer Industries has had its share of failures, leading to the cancellation of Hammer Industries' contacts with the Department of Defense. 12th * With 362 days remaining (inclusively) of the Expo, Stark appoints Pepper Potts as the new chairman and CEO of Stark Industries. * In Russia, an agent of the Ten Rings supplies Ivan Vanko assistance in infiltrating the Grand Prix de Monaco Historique. * Natasha Romanoff is ordered by Nick Fury to go undercover at Stark Industries. 14th * Ambush in Rio de Janeiro: Thaddeus Ross' unit, having traced Bruce Banner to the bottling factory, raids Rocinha under the field command of Emil Blonsky. Bruce transforms into the Hulk, breaking his 190-day streak without "incident", then defeats the task force and escapes. 15th * Bruce Banner wakes up in Guatemala and decides to travel back to Culver University to see if any data on his original project remains. Over the next sixteen days, he travels through Central America and the U.S., towards Willowdale, Virginia. 19th * James Rhodes tries to negotiate a compromise between Tony Stark and the Pentagon. While Rhodes and Stark are arguing, Stark challenges Rhodes to try one of his Iron Man suits. Rhodes accepts and takes the Mark II, arguing with Iron Manduring the flight. When they arrive back at Stark's Mansion and Rhodes gets his armor off, he makes it clear that he does not let Stark put him in the position to choose between their friendship and his duty. Saying at his departure, that they both know where that would end up. 20th * Banner makes his way through Chiapas, Mexico. 21st * Tony Stark signs paperwork to transfer power to Pepper, and meets his new personal assistant, "Natalie Rushman". 22nd * Tony Stark updates his design log again, on "Day 189", recounting the opening of the Expo and saying that he believes he has sorted the delivery problem. * Stark then finishes the assembling of his Mark V armor, and leaves to board a plane to Monaco for the Grand Prix de Monaco Historique. 23rd * Duel of Monaco: At the Circuit de Monaco, Stark replaces Team Stark's regular driver DiFilipo in Race G. Ivan Vankoattacks him between turns 16 and 17 by the harbor. Switching into a portable, lightweight Iron Man armor (Mark V) Stark defeats Vanko. * Later that evening, Stark visits Vanko in prison before flying back to the United States of America with Pepper. 24th * Senator Stern appears on news channels to support military control of the Iron Man armor. * Justin Hammer orchestrates Ivan Vanko's escape from prison to have him work on Hammer Industries' own weapon-suit program. * Justin Hammer and Ivan Vanko arrive at the Hammer Industries Headquarters in New York City. Vanko begins revamping Hammer's own battle suit prototypes into unmanned, remote-controlled drones. * Media speculation continues about Tony Stark's fitness to continue as Iron Man. James Rhodes tries to convince him to hand over the Iron Man suits to the United States Armed Forces, but he continues to refuse. 29th * S.H.I.E.L.D. monitors Bruce Banner, Jane Foster, and Tony Stark. * Duel at Tony Stark's Mansion: ** Nick Fury is informed that Tony Stark has 72 hours left to live due to his palladium poisoning. ** On Tony Stark's birthday, he is inconsolable over his inability to solve his palladium poisoning dilemma and gets drunk, which leads to a confrontation with James Rhodes, who dons the Mark II Iron Man armor. The fight wrecks a portion of Stark's Malibu mansion, and Rhodes leaves with the Mark II suit. * Bruce Banner passes through U.S. customs, and there are reports of "atmospheric disturbances" in the Southwest region of the United States. Fury leaves S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters to meet Stark, carrying lithium to slow the palladium's effects, and orders Agent Jasper Sitwell to track Banner. 30th * Jane Foster contacts Erik Selvig, who flies out to New Mexico to help her monitor the atmospheric disturbances. Her message is intercepted by S.H.I.E.L.D. * In Asgard, Thor's coronation is suddenly interrupted when Odin senses a break-in in his treasure room. The culprits are discovered to be Frost Giants, and the Destroyer kills them. Thor is enraged at what he sees as an act of war. * James Rhodes flies to the Edwards Air Force Base and delivers the Mark II suit to the military. Nick Fury finds Tony Stark at Randy's Donuts, injects him with lithium and confines him to house arrest. * Natalie Rushman reveals herself to be Natasha Romanoff, an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.. * General Meade orders Justin Hammer to upgrade the Mark II armor with new weaponry, but Rhodey secretly removes the suit's Arc Reactor. * Stark visits Potts at Stark Industries, where she mentions Hammer is hosting a presentation at the Stark Expo the next day. Returning home, Stark makes an intuitive breakthrough on how to fix his palladium problem through the creation of a new element theorized by his father and hidden in the layout of the Stark Expo. * Attack on Jotunheim: Thor, Sif, Loki, and the Warriors Threetravel to Jotunheim to seek justice for the actions of the Frost Giants. A fight breaks out between the Asgardians and Frost Giants, but Odin arrives riding Sleipnir to break up the fight. 31st * Returning to Asgard, Odin berates Thor for his reckless actions, stripping him of his godly power and casting him out of Asgard. * Nick Fury reassigns Agent Phil Coulson from monitoring Tony Stark to investigate atmospheric activity in New Mexico. Coulson leaves that afternoon. * Stark builds a small Particle Accelerator to create the element using equipment owned by Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S.. * 17 days after the Ambush in Rio de Janeiro, Bruce Bannerarrives at Culver University. He sees Betty Ross, but does not approach her. * Battle at Stark Expo: ** Justin Hammer's Stark Expo presentation is hijacked by Ivan Vanko, who uses the drones to attack the crowd, including a 9-year-old Peter Parker. ** Tony Stark flies to the Expo to stop Vanko, defeating the Hammer Drones with the help of Rhodey (wearing the upgraded "War Machine" armor), the Black Widow and Happy Hogan. ** Vanko is killed in an explosion that destroys the Oracle Pavilion, while Hammer is arrested for breaking Vanko out of prison. Stark flies Pepper Potts to safety, they kiss and start a romantic relationship. Rhodey decides to keep the War Machine armor for himself. * Infiltration into Hammer Industries Headquarters: Before leaving Hammer Industries, Black Widow downloads all of the information stored on Hammer's mainframe and destroys the facility. * Phil Coulson arrives at a S.H.I.E.L.D. outpost in Roswell, New Mexico to assemble his team of agents. * Jane Foster, Erik Selvig, and Darcy Lewis detect a possible Einstein-Rosen Bridge in the nearby desert and discover the powerless Thor at its epicentre. He provokes Lewis with his aggressive behaviour, but they subdue him with a taser and take him to a local hospital. * Banner goes to his old friend and pizzeria owner Stanley Lieberto hide out. Lieber offers him the pizza shop's upstairs spare bedroom. * On his way from Roswell to Puente Antiguo, Coulson prevents an armed robbery at a gas station. June 1st * Nick Fury sends Clint Barton to Puente Antiguo, New Mexico to assist Phil Coulson. * In Puente Antiguo, a local man discovers Thor's hammer, Mjølnir, in a crater about 50 miles west of the town. Unable to lift it, he calls several other people to give it a try. Jane Foster helps Thor escape from the hospital where he is being held and takes him back to her workplace * Coulson arrives in New Mexico and discovers the site of Mjølnir S.H.I.E.L.D. quickly quarantines the area and erects a portable laboratory over the site to study the hammer. Clint Barton arrives later that day. * Loki discovers his true heritage: Laufey, the King of the Frost Giants, is his real father. After confessing the truth Odin collapses and enters Odinsleep. Sif and the Warriors Three suspect Loki's treachery. * Bruce Banner poses as a pizza delivery man to get access to Culver University's computer labs and research database. On the way, he is accidentally seen by Betty Ross, and she has him stay the night at her home. Ross' boyfriend Leonard Samson secretly informs the military of Banner's whereabouts. * Following the Battle at Stark Expo the night before, Tony Starkupdates his design log one final time for "Day 199", recounting the duel with Rhodes on his birthday, and the fight with Vanko. * Infiltration into the S.H.I.E.L.D. Crater Investigation Site: Thor and Foster head towards the site of the S.H.I.E.L.D.installation erected around Mjølnir. Thor sneaks in and tries to lift Mjolnir, but fails and is captured. * Loki appears before Thor, who is being held at the S.H.I.E.L.D.installation, and claims Odin is dead. Later, Erik Selvig goes to the installation and manages to get Phil Coulson to release Thor into his custody. * Emil Blonsky receives an unauthorized "low dose" injection of Bio Tech Enhancement Serum from Thaddeus Ross. * Predicting an imminent move from General Ross, Nick Fury sends Natasha Romanoff to spy on Banner. * After a night of drinking with Erik Selvig, Thor explains the concept of the Nine Realms to Foster. 2nd * Sif and the Warriors Three arrive on Earth to find Thor. Lokisends the Destroyer after them. * Battle at Culver University: At Culver University, Betty Rosswalks Bruce Banner to the bus station in the early morning. As they are crossing the campus, they are attacked by the Military and Emil Blonsky, who seems to adapt well to the Bio Tech Enhancement upgrade, but is still beaten by the Hulk, getting nearly every bone in his body pulverized. Natasha Romanoff witnesses Banner's transformation and Blonsky's enhanced performance from afar. * The Hulk escapes the Military with an unconscious Betty, hiding in a cave deep in the Smoky Mountain National Forest. News of the battle quickly spreads across cable news channels and the internet. Jack McGee, a student who witnessed and captured the fight on cell phone video, names the creature "an Incredible Hulk” in an interview with WHiH World News. His remarks are played repeatedly over the next several days. * Battle of Puente Antiguo: The Destroyer attacks S.H.I.E.L.D. agents stationed at Puente Antiguo. Thor and his fellow Asgardians fight it, and during the battle, Thor proves himself worthy of his godly heritage and his powers are restored, allowing him to defeat the Destroyer. * Natasha Romanoff informs Fury about Emil Blonsky's enhanced attributes, having witnessed his performance during the Culver University incident. * S.H.I.E.L.D. continues to monitor the Hulk incident and the crater site in New Mexico, as well as Europe, Africa, and the Atlantic Ocean. * Tony Stark has a debrief with S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury. He is offered an advisory position as a consultant for S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers Initiative, which he accepts on condition that Stern honors him with a medal for his services. Three hours later, Stern begrudgingly gives Stark his medal. * Clint Barton discovers the Destroyer's inanimate body in Puente Antiguo. Later that day, with the help of Phil Coulson, they transport the body to Roswell, New Mexico. * The Frost Giants invade Asgard. Laufey finds Odin, but Loki turns on him and kills him before Laufey is able to kill Odin. * Duel at the Bifrost Bridge: Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three return to Asgard, where Thor reveals Loki's plan to seize the throne. Unfortunately, in the ensuing battle between them, Thor is forced to destroy the Bifrost Bridge to prevent Loki from destroying Jotunheim and committing genocide against the Frost Giants. This action strands him in Asgard, unable to return to Earth. Loki falls into space and ends appearing in the Sanctuary. 3rd * Nick Fury holds a meeting in Roswell, telling S.H.I.E.L.D. about the new refocusing of the agency towards extraterrestrial defense. * Bruce Banner and Betty Ross hide out in a small town motel, as news of the previous day's battle continues to spread. Within 36 to 40 hours of sustaining his injuries, Emil Blonsky has fully recovered. 4th * Banner and Betty Ross arrive in New York City, bypassing roadblocks at the Holland Tunnel by bribing a boat owner to take them across the Hudson River to lower Manhattan. They head uptown to meet with Mr. Blue, whose real name is Samuel Sterns. Sterns tries an experimental process to cure Banner, though it only succeeds in reversing the transformation, not ridding him of it completely. * Duel of Harlem: The military captures Banner, but Emil Blonsky forces Sterns to inject him with the blood products he developed from Banner's blood sample. The process mutates Blonsky into the Abomination, while Sterns is infected with Banner's blood through an open wound on his head, gaining his own mutation. Banner convinces Thaddeus Ross to let him try and stop the Abomination. The two creatures fight in Harlem, with Hulk defeating the Abomination and fleeing the scene immediately afterwards. * Natasha Romanoff discovers the mutated Sterns in his laboratory, subdues him and takes him into custody. 5th * The World Security Council grants Nick Fury new funds for S.H.I.E.L.D.. This will provide the resources he needs to examine the Tesseract fully, as well as to put into action the "Avengers Initiative". * The New York Bulletin writes a front page article called "Harlem Terror", describing the battle between Abomination and Hulk. 7th * Fury approaches Erik Selvig to join S.H.I.E.L.D. in an advisory capacity to study the Tesseract. July 4th * In a dinner, Phil Coulson and Jasper Sitwell discuss how to prevent Emil Blonsky being assigned to the Avengers Initiative.The World Security Council have ordered S.H.I.E.L.D.to make Blonsky part of the team as they consider him a war hero. * Coulson and Sitwell send Tony Stark to meet with Thaddeus Ross within 24 hours to ruin any chance of this recruitment going through. 5th * Bruce Banner settles in a cabin deep in the woods of Bella Coola, British Columbia, where he works on gaining control of the Hulk. * Following Hulk's incident in Harlem, Tony Stark arrives in New York and approaches Ross about "putting a team together". * He is apparently on a mission to recruit Blonsky, but his behaviour enrages Ross so much that he refuses to release Blonsky into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. * Coulson and Sitwell reunite and discuss the success in having Stark dissuade Ross from including Blonsky in the Avengers Initiative. 16th * Actor Simon Williams' latest film, Dead Before Arrival, is released. August 12th * A HYDRA team rescues Akela Amador from her cell at the bottom of a copper mine. They perform surgery in her blind eye and implant her with a Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implant, used to control her and make her carry out missions as their operative. 20th * Camilla Reyes is promoted to the rank of Comandante in the Policia Militar de Perú. November 2nd * Matthew Ellis is elected President of the United States. December 15th * Work begins on Stark Tower. 27th * The Roxxon Norco spills a million gallons of crude off Pensacola. Ellis does very little to get involved as he takes over presidency, and no one involved ends up in court.